futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline of The World of Forever
It is the 22nd century, and the universe became a place of opportunities and adventures, Earth is one the most ecological planets in the universe, with various rich countries and corporate control of the economy is well handled. Humanity expanded beyond its home and found new places to live. While there are many super nations, each one still retain their culture, their language and their customs and there are less wars on Earth, making it a safer planet. 2010s 2015: The Eurasian union is formed, with Russia, Belarus and Kazakhstan as the main founders. Capriles Randoski is elected president of Venezuela, one year after Maduro´s resignation. 2016: The Eurasian Union extends to the rest of Central Asia, Middle East and some parts of Asia. The military of China overthrows the government in the day of the signing the membership of the union. Ukraine was also overtrown by a coup, but this new government was to support the Eurasian union. The success of the Eurasian union leads to protests in the countries of the European union, demanding reunification with the Eurasian union. The protests soon becomes violent uprising, forcing the government to enable martial law, the uprisings are stopped but at the cost of 1700 dead people. The coup in Ukraine and the protests in Europe causes tensions between NATO and the Eurasian union, and a new cold war starts between the 2 powers. The socialist party of Venezuela, the FARC and other extremist groups in South America form the Andean Liberation Army. Their objective: To unify Venezuela and Colombia under communists rule, and is supported by the nations of Ecuador, Argentina, Nicaragua, Bolivia and Cuba. This starts the South American war. 2017: The new Chinese government declares that any nation allied to the Eurasian Union or those who present opposition to the new government shall be crushed if provoked. The nations of South East Asia responds by forming the South East Asian Alliance to fight against China and the Eurasian Union if attacked. The South American War expands to Central America as Nicaragua invades Guatemala and San Andres island of Colombia. Chile, Peru, Brazil and Mexico support the Venezuelan, Colombian and Guatemalan governments and form the United South American Forces against the ALA and its allies. This leads the other governments to invade the USAF. The corruption and poverty in Africa leads the formation of the African Resistance, with the objective of "saving" Africa from corrupt nations. Nations like Sierra Leone, Gabon, Togo, Gambia and Equatorial Guinea fall easily to the resistance, leaving other nations in danger, this leads the creation of the African coalition. A terrorist attack damages the Kaaba in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Later, there is evidence that the terrorists were Iranian agents(Which in reality, it was Eurasian agents). Because of Iran's close ties to the Eurasian union, tensions increases between NATO and her allies and the EAU, the UN tries to settle the situation but both sides are stubborn. 2018: Just as tensions on both sides escalate, a conference in Kiev by the Eurasian Union is attacked by terrorists. Because of connections between the attacks between the one in Kiev and in Mecca, the Eurasian union and her allies form the Eastern union and declare war against NATO and her allies, NATO in response, forms the Alliance of nations to fight againt the EUA. China attacks Russia and her neighbours, making the AN and the EAU declare war against China. Both the USAF and the SEAA join forces with NATO, while the ALA joins forces with the EAU. World War III begins, 2020s 2024: World War III ends with an allied victory, at the cost of 72 million of casualties. Provincional governments are created in China and Russia while the world enters a recession. 2026: The huge damage caused to the environment in WWIII leads to increasing pollution and global warning, as many ice caps melt, causing the flooding of various islands and cities, including Tokyo, the Cayman islands, Shanghai and partially Los Angeles. 2029: In an attempt to rebuild the economy and the environment, the UN and various nations start Project Terra which concentrates in decreasing the fossil fuels, while creating new type of fuels that are healthy. Many nations accept the project and a huge advertising campaign is made to promote voluntarism to the project. However, many citizens and corporations don't like the project and start protesting against it, this starts the Eco clases. 2030s 2031: The eco clashes ends in April 20. the result is 3000 lives lost and many corporations are forced to pay compensation for the damage involved. 2032: Cybbit Multinational is founded in Chicago, Illinois. The company does a massive success in restoring the world's economy. 2036: An expedition to Mars is launched by the American NASA and her Japanese and British counterparts. The expedition is a success and brings new frontiers for planets. 2039: All of Europe is reunified as the Republic of Europe, with Paris as its capital. Great Britain is the only nation in Europe not to join the republic because it wishes to maintain a proud nation. 2040s 2041: Cybbit Multinational extends its business to Europe. 2044: The United States and China manage an expedition to the moons of Phobos and Deimos of Mars. The first bases in Mars are created. 2045: Numa-Taka Industries is founded in Seoul, Korea. It start a project called Project Atlantis, in which the cities flooded in Asia and the Pacific Rim are rebuilt as new cities like Tokyo 2 in Japan or aquatic cities like Shanghai. This makes Japan and Korea recover as world powers. 2047: Nikova Corporation is founded in Omsk, Russia. This corporation helps restore the Russian economy and some Central Asian countries as well. 2049: Tibet is granted independence thanks to the Chinese republic. Most of Asia is reunified by the organization ASEAN and with Beijing as the capital, Tibet, Japan, Korea, Australia, New Zealand and India are the only nations not to join the new nation. 2050s 2051: Balina-Alegre Incorporated is founded in Buenos Aires, Argentina. This corporation establishes an economic network that helps the economies of many nations in Latin America. 2053: The first expedition to Mercury is made by American and Indian astronauts. 2055: A group called "The new Persians" unify all of Middle East under one banner. 2056: The new Persian war begins as the New Persian empire invades Central Asia, India and southern Europe. It becomes the first war fought in space. The United States, Russia and all of Asia join forces with Europe and India to fight back against the New Persian empire. 2057: The new Persian war ends in an Allied victory. The Middle East is divided in 2 unions. The Greater Arabian kingdom and the Istani confederacy. 2060s 2060: The rise of Corporations. Many corporations have huge successes in the worldwide stock market and build their own armed forces called: Corporate Defence Forces (CDF) and is deployed in peacekeeping and military operations. 2061: After years of wars and poverty, Africa is unified as the African federation, with Cairo as the capital. In the 100th anniversary of mankind first arrival to space. The first extraterrestrial species is discovered as spaceships orbiting in Earth. The aliens are known as the Kalgenans from the planet of Kalgena and receives a warm welcome from the Human race. 2063: Balina-Alegre extends its business to Africa. 2066: The first Kalgenan settlement is established in London. 2069: In the 100th anniversary of man´s arrival to the Moon, the first Lunar settlement is established, along with the first space station of the UN called "The eternal peace" around the Moon's orbit. 2070s 2072: The United States of Latin America (USLA) is established in South America, with Caracas as the capital city. The members includes nations from Central America, the Caribbean and Mexico. 2074: Nikova corporation extends its business to Middle East 2075: The May miracle: a cure is made for upcoming and ancient diseases and it makes deadly diseases such as AIDS or Cancer a thing of the past. 2076: In the 300th anniversary of American independence, USA and Canada are reunificated as the United States of North America (USNA). 2079: The divided nations of Middle East are reunificated as the United Islamic States (UIS), with the Mecca as the capital. 2080s 2082: The first expedition to the Jupiter moon of Europa is made by American, Korean, Arabic and British astronauts, it becomes a great success. The first hyper portal is made, which allows spaceships to travel faster to far away planets and galaxies. A new galaxy is discovered, called Ma'fa. 2085: The Central Asian insurgency is started by Fanatical groups, but it is quickly stopped by CDFs. 2087: The first Japanese space station, the "Shomei Suta" (Lighting Star) is constructed around Mars´s orbit. The first European-British space station, the "Illustrious Sky" is built around the Moon´s orbit. 2088: The first Korean-Asian space station, the "Anjing tie" (Quiet iron) is built around Mercury´s orbit. 2089: The United Nations establishes the Space elevator, which is used to transport goods or people to the International Space Center (Successor of the ISS) or the Moon. 2090s 2091: All of Central Asia is unified as the Central Asian Confederacy, with Astana as the capital. 2094: After years of tranquility, the peace in Japan and the rest in Asia is disturbed by the news of terrorists attacks in Tokyo 2 and Beijing, making both nations suspicious of each other. After days of suspicion, the culprits are revealed. It turns the attacks were made by a joint group of corporations who carried out the attack as result of the Asian refusal to let more corporations the rights of distribution of goods and the purposed war was the control of the Asian economy. The global community condemns this act and the UN establishes "Protocol 86" which states that any corporation who violates the economic restrictions of a nation will be disbanded. 2095: 1 year after the incident, many corporations unhappy with "Protoccol 86" form together a group called the Union of Economic Powers. and declare war against the UN. The "Big 4 Corp" Cybbit, Nikova, Numa-Taka and Balina-Alegre join forces with UN against the UEP. This starts the Corporation war or World War IV. 2098: The Corporation war ends in a UN victory, all corporations which were part of the UEP are dissolved or sold to one of the "Big 4 Corp". 2100s 2100: Numa-Taka Industries is renamed as Numa-Taka Unlimited. The first Arabian space station, the "Uh´du" (Tranquility) is builded in Jupiter´s orbit. 2103: The first Latin American space station, the "Francisco de Miranda" is builded in Mars´s orbit. 2108: Humanity enters a new age of space,as many nations and corporations make expeditions and bases around the galaxy and Ma´fa. Category:Scenario: The World of Forever Category:Space